A Big Love
by lizook
Summary: Taking a deep breath, he let his eyes drift shut once more, listening as the rain fell.


**Spoilers/Timeline**: None/Set in future; B&B are in an established relationship

**A/N**: Many thanks to** K. Elisabeth** for the spot check & suggestion and the awesome **SSJL** for the speedy look over.

**Disclaimer**: Bones isn't mine; title from the Counting Crows' _Raining in Baltimore_

* * *

He sighed and closed his eyes even tighter, inhaling deeply as the curtains fluttered above him. His partner's hand brushed against his arm as she rolled toward him while a low rumble of thunder crashed in the distance. It was soon followed by a bright flash of lightning and the sound of the rain picking up.

He couldn't believe he'd been laying in bed for - he glanced to his right, squinting through the darkness - two hours and had yet to have more than five minutes of continuous sleep. It was insane. Frustrating. Rain usually relaxed him, helped him shut down any lingering thoughts, but tonight it wasn't cutting it.

It was this case. There was no point in even trying to pretend it wasn't. The lab had been up to their elbows in evidence and particulates all week, yet the weapon...

He groaned as Brennan's arm wrapped his waist, her foot nudging between his as she mumbled in her sleep and moved closer.

Taking a deep breath, he let his eyes drift shut once more, listening as the rain fell.

Feeling her warmth beside him.

His shoulders soon began to relax, breathing evening as sleep started to settle over him. Blissful sleep.

Except...

That damn bastard thought he was going to get away with it. A journalist known throughout the District, one famous for breaking political news before the Press Secretary could even release it, was taunting them. Every news article referring to the death of his research assistant alluded to the FBI's fumbling of the case, the lack of a murder weapon, and implied that there was a suspect, but that the Feds were just "too damn inept" to actually book the man.

Grumbling, he shifted, trying not to wake the gorgeous woman draped across his body as he adjusted his pillow. Perhaps the opposite side would be more comfortable, more encouraging of sleep....

"Mmm, Booth," she murmured against his chest, breath making his nipples tighten, "why are you awake? What's wrong?"

He didn't question how she knew he wasn't sleeping (probably something about the cadence of his breathing) or that she knew something was wrong (she _knew him_, after all), just tugged her closer, inhaling the sweet scent of her and freshly fallen rain. "Just having trouble falling asleep, nothing to worry about."

"Booth..."

"It's just this case. Every time I think I'm finally about to let it go and relax for the night I remember what a smug jackass we're dealing with and... we have to get him... if you and the squ-"

"Hey," she raised herself up on her elbow, eyes meeting - caressing him - in the low light, "we're going to nail him. Caroline will have enough evidence for multiple warrants."

He heard the laugh in her voice, smiled at her correct use of a colloquialism for once. God, how could one little sentence, her particular brand of humor, practically make the tension and doubt melt away?

"You're right, thanks."

"Anytime." She pressed her lips to his before settling in his arms. "Now go to sleep, you need to be well rested in order for optimal cognitive performance tomorrow."

"Mmm, it's just wrong," he dipped his hand under the hem of her sleep pants, thumb dragging over her hip, "that I find that sort of squint talk _so _hot now."

Laughing quietly, she snuggled closer to him, "I'm quite aware you find it stimulating, but right now? We both need to rest; you're meeting with Mr. Kuhn's editor for breakfast and I want to go in early and look over the victim's x-rays again."

"But tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow night it's you and me and this bed..."

"Sounds amazing."

Listening as the rain continued to pound against the house, he relaxed back on the pillow. Her hands splayed over his back, her softs sighs filling the room, rain fading into the background. He closed his eyes, her breath drifting lightly against his throat reminding him of her steadiness beside him, and fell asleep.


End file.
